RIVALS
by CKLA
Summary: ERIC MUST COMPETE WITH BILL AND OTHERS TO WIN SOOKIES AFFECTIONS. RATED T FOR NOW M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." I said to my best friend Tara. "Look at these people."

"Sookie you never go out. You need some excitement in your life." Tara answered.

She grabbed my hand and we were headed across the parking lot to the front door of Fangtasia's. Tara had talked me into a night out on the town. I didn't go out very often especially to bars. There were two reasons for this. The first was because I worked at Merlotte's, a bar in our small community of Bon Temps. I see enough of the bar scene at work. The second was because I had a curse. I could hear people's thoughts. In a bar atmosphere it became very difficult to hold the shields I usually put up to block the thoughts.

It's not very pleasant when you have to 'hear' what everybody thinks. I didn't date because of it. Imagine going on a date and hearing what your date is always thinking. _I wonder if she's a real blond. Wonder if those boobs are real._ What most men think can be very crude and not always flattering. It's hard to want to get to know a guy when you can hear everything that he thinks.

We made our way to the back of the line and waited to get into the bar. The line was a collection of what are called fang bangers and tourists. These fang bangers are just what the name ensues. They are the equivalent of vampire groupies. Hanging around vampire bars and hotels offering themselves to a vampire for sex and to let the vampire feed on them. Ewe. The other people in the line were tourists and people like Tara and I who were just curious. I have wanted to meet a vampire since they revealed themselves the night of the great revelation.

The line moved fairly quickly and in no time we were at the front. The front foyer was a dark grey color with red lights. There was a very pretty blonde vampire at the podium. She was dressed in a long black dress and was checking ID and answering the questions that were thrown at her from the people in line. She asked me for my ID. I can't remember the last time I was carded.

The blonde vampire looked at my driver's license and then looked back up to me. She gave me a complete once over and apparently liked what she saw. She gave me a grin exposing fang to the pleasure of the people still in line behind us.

"Go on in Ms. Stackhouse. Enjoy yourself and maybe I will see you inside later."

Okay that was strange. I thought to myself. I had read somewhere that a vampire only exposed their fangs when they were hungry or horny. I sure hope she was just hungry.

We entered the main part of the bar then. Like the foyer it was decorated in a grey, black and red. There were framed pictures of every movie vampire you could think of. It was typical of most bars except for the posted signs saying no feeding on premises. The clientele was the same mix of fang-bangers and tourists that were in the line outside with about 15 vampires strewn out amongst them. The vampires were easy to spot. They all had a slight glow to their skin.

Tara and I approached the bar to order a drink. The bartender came over to greet us. The bartender was of Native Indian descent. He was dressed in a muscle shirt and I have to say the vampire glow with the color of his skin was beautiful but I didn't tell him that.

"What can I get you two lovely ladies this evening?" He asked while he gave us a grin exposing fang. I ordered a gin and tonic and Tara ordered a Tom Collins. The bartender was chatting with us as he made our drinks.

"My name is Long shadow." He introduced himself. "What is your name pretty lady?" he asked me.

"I'm Sookie and this is my friend Tara" I replied.

"Well Miss Sookie and Miss Tara, I hope you enjoy your evening and if there is anything I can get for you just let me know"

One of the waitresses was waiting to have her drink orders filled so Longshadow left to go mix drinks and Tara and I went to an empty booth. We sat in a corner booth where we had a view of almost the whole bar. I took the opportunity to examine all the vampires a little closer. I have to admit I found them very intriguing even though some of them were scary as hell.

The room held about 15 vampires. They were a mix of male and female and they were all surrounded by fang bangers. The only vampire that was not surrounded by a group of fang bangers was sitting on a throne on a dais at one end of the room. He was approached by tourists and fang bangers but he always sent them away. Some he simply told to leave others he kicked away from him. Who was this guy? He was a vampire and he was probably the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He was tall and broad-shouldered. He had a thick mane of long blonde hair that hung loose around his broad shoulders and he was staring intently at me.

I looked away quickly. Embarrassed at having been caught staring. I tried to have a conversation with Tara but I was still aware of the vampire staring at me. I could feel gentle pokes at my brain and wondered if he was trying to do something to me. I had read somewhere that vampires could glamour people into doing what they wanted but I didn't think that a vampire would admit to being able to do something like that so I didn't know if it was true or not. I decided to let my shields down for a minute and see what he was trying to do besides counting my eyelashes. I was instantly hit with a barrage of thoughts from all the humans in the room. Sex, sex and more sex. I expected that but what I didn't expect was the silence that was coming from the vampire's. I couldn't "hear" a thing. If it wasn't for all the humans in the room I would be in a silent heaven. Unfortunately I'd also be alone in a room full of vampires who seemed to find me alluring for some reason.

I put my mental shields back in place and turned to tell Tara about my new discovery. I glanced over at the gorgeous hunk of a vampire. He was talking to the pretty blonde vampire that was at the door and had carded me. We had finished our drinks by then and decided that we would have one more before we headed back to Bon Temps. This was proving to be an interesting evening for me. It was about to get even more so.

A waitress came to our table with a refill on our drink orders. "These are compliments of the house. My master would like to know if he may have the pleasure of your company for a few minutes."

"Your master?" I clarified that I had heard her right. What modern self respecting woman would call any man master? I sure wouldn't. She turned her head towards the big blonde sitting on the throne. This didn't surprise me. It didn't take a lot to figure out that this vampire was important but he was also very arrogant. When I looked over at him he patted the empty seat next to him to invite me over. I couldn't resist. Even though this vampire scared the heck out of me I was also intrigued by him. I was intrigued by the silence of his brain. There was something about him that drew me in and I'm not sure what that was but I sure wanted to find out. Oh yeah did I mention that he was gorgeous.

I made my way over to where he sat on the raised dais. I sat in the chair that he indicated with my nervous smile pasted on my face. I didn't know what to say to him and he was just staring at my face, so I said the first thing I thought of. I introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse." I greeted him.

"Well aren't you sweet." He replied.

"Not really" I shot back. He looked surprised for a minute and then he roared with laughter. This vampire had a sense of humour. I liked that.

"What are you?" He asked me.

"I'm a woman. What are you?" I answered. I was deflecting his question because I knew what he wanted to know. He was curious as to why his glamour or whatever it was he tried earlier didn't work.

"My name is Eric. I am the vampire that owns this bar and you are no ordinary human woman."

At that moment a man walked past my chair and his arm brushed against mine. My telepathy is stronger with physical contact. This guy was a cop and he has just called in for a raid. We needed to leave now.

"Eric we need to leave right now. Your bar is about to get raided."

"There is nothing illegal going on in here. There is no need to worry."

"Yes there is. There is a vampire feeding on someone in the washroom. The man who just passed by me is an undercover cop and he has just called in a raid."

Eric stood to his magnificent height of about 6'4". He grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him. Along the way he gestured over to where the blonde vampire from the front door was now sitting with Tara. They both got up to follow us out.

Eric led me out the door and a safe distance from the front doors of the club. I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath while I waited for Tara. Eric leaned in and put his arms on either side of my head.

"How did you know that?"

"I just knew. I don't know."

"I know that you are something more than just a human woman. I will find out what you are. I love a good challenge. We shall meet again Miss Sookie Stackhouse. You can count on it." He leaned down the rest of the way and kissed me and boy could he kiss. I felt it straight through to my toes. Then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric's POV

"Pam, I need you to find out where Sookie Stackhouse lives." I asked Pam. Pam is my child and my second in command. More importantly she is my friend and I can trust her.

"Why?" She asked me, a mischievous grin on her face.

"I would like to thank her for her warning last night. I would also like to find out how she knew about the raid and the feeding vampire."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that she smells delicious." Pam teased me.

"She did indeed. There is something more to Sookie Stackhouse and I intend to find out what it is."

"Why didn't you just glamour her last night."

"I tried. It appears that she is immune to my glamour. I wonder if she is a psychic or a telepath. They are very rare but it would explain how she knew of the raid."

"Why Eric, I have never seen you so interested in a human before."

"She is more than just human"

"Well, it just so happens that I did I.D. her last night and I can tell you she lives in Bon Temps."

"Isn't that where Bill Compton has settled, maybe I should pay him a visit and see how he is settling in. There is something about him I do not trust and it wouldn't hurt to drop in on him unexpected."

"Why don't you stop being coy and just go find the girl?"

That Pam, she knew me so well.

-----------

I arrived in Bon Temps an hour later. I had decided to fly rather than drive. It was a warm clear summer night and I enjoyed the freedom flying gave me. Not all vampires could fly but we each had a talent. Pam enjoyed a photographic memory so she knew where Sookie lived making my search for her relatively easy.

There appeared to be nobody home at the moment giving me the freedom to look around without being discovered. She lived in an old farmhouse that appears to have been added to over the years. As I explored the area around her house I picked up the scent of another vampire.

Following the scent, I found myself heading into a small cemetery set in the woods between Sookie's house and another house sitting just on the other side of the graveyard. The scent of vampire got stronger the closer I got to this house.

Staying just inside the tree line so I would not be seen I reached into my pocket retrieving my phone.

"Pam, look in the files and tell me what address Bill Compton moved to in Bon Temps."

It only took Pam a couple of minutes to access the data on my computer. She was better at all this technology than I was.

"Bill Compton moved from New Orleans to his ancestral home on Hummingbird Lane in Bon Temps. Isn't that the same street that Ms. Stackhouse lives on?"

"Yes it is and his scent is all around her house. What could he be after? He moved here without formally checking in with me. The queen called to inform me of his move personally and now I find his scent surrounding this house. There is something going on here and I intend to find out what. I do not like people maneuvering behind my back."

"You don't like him being around the woman you have set your sights on." Pam answered.

"This is true. Sookie will be mine. I need you to find out everything you can about Bill Compton. Get back to me when you have something."

I closed my phone and returned it to my pocket. I watched as Bill emerged from the house. He looked over towards the area where I stood. I didn't think I was close enough for him to catch my scent but maybe he has an acute sense of smell. He must have decided there was no one here and shaking his head at himself he got into his car and drove away.

I decided to follow him and see what he was up to. He drove to a bar a few miles away. I landed amongst the trees in the corner of a rear parking lot. I was immediately hit with the scent of shifter. This must be the shifter's bar that I had heard about when I was opening up Fangtasia's. It wouldn't hurt to check out the competition and find out what Bill is up to at the same time.

I started to head towards the front entrance of the building but when I walked past what looked to be an Employee entrance I stopped. She was here. I breathed in the intriguing scent that belonged to Sookie.

This must be where she works since her scent lingers around the rear employee entrance. That must be why Bill has come here. What could he be up to? Why would he be stalking my Sookie? Maybe the question I should be asking myself is why after a thousand years I am so concerned about defending someone other than myself.

I tried to enter the bar without being noticed but when you stand as tall as I do it's hard not to get noticed. The few people sitting near the entranceway turned to look at me when I entered.

Sookie, who was carrying a True Blood over to where Bill was sitting looked up at me as soon as I entered. She smiled at me and after delivering Bill's drink she came over to greet me.

"Hi Eric" she greeted me enthusiastically.

"Hi Sookie, I came to thank you for last night and wondered if I could see you after your shift to thank you properly and ask a favor of you." I said.

"Sure, my shift finishes in about an hour if you would like to wait."

"It would be my pleasure. I see Bill Compton over there so I will go sit with him and wait."

"Can I get you a True Blood while you wait?"

"Yes, Please."

I headed over to the booth where Bill sat watching us with a scowl on his face. I sat opposite him as Sookie returned with my True Blood. I watched her walk back to the bar admiring the view and looking forward to when she would be mine and I could sample that delicious smelling blood. The way her scent aroused me reminded me of the effects of Fairies.

"Sheriff" Bill said pulling my attention away from Sookie.

"Bill, I expected to see you at Fangtasia's last week. Why have you not checked in with me?" I asked him. I find being direct with someone is the best way to get answers.

"I have been busy" he replied.

I was about to ask him what he has been busy with when I received a text from Pam.

_Bill is on a special assignment for Queen Sophie-Anne. No one knows w__hat it is about. Pam_

"Why have you come here Bill?" I asked him.

"I wish to mainstream." He answered. I turned to see that Bill was watching Sookie closely. I didn't understand where the anger came from but I was very angry at him right now. I didn't like deception and I definitely didn't like the way he was watching Sookie like she was an object needing to be acquired.

"Bill, I know you came here on assignment for Sophie – Anne. I'm betting that assignment has to do with Sookie Stackhouse since your scent is all around her house.

I am telling you now that you will not touch her. I will make sure she is watched and protected. I will find out what you are up to and if anything happens to her you will answer to me personally."

"What is she to you?" he asked.

"She is my future lover" I stated.

**Push the green button and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie's POV

I was surprised when I looked up from delivering Bill his True Blood to see Eric walking in the front door of Merlotte's. I hadn't really expected to see him again unless I went back to Fangtasia's. I have to admit that he has been the subject of a few fantasies since our encounter last night. There is something about this man that is both intriguing and dangerous all at the same time and he was definitely easy on the eyes.

Now there were two vampires sitting in my section. Bill had entered the bar just before Eric and had introduced himself to me telling me that we were now neighbors. He had definitely not been happy to see Eric come in.

When I returned to the bar Sam and Arlene were waiting for me.

"Is that tall, blonde hunk of a man the vampire from last night? Sookie he's gorgeous." Arlene teased me. I had filled them both in on my adventures of the previous night.

"Isn't he though, it's too bad he scares the hell out of me." I answered her.

"Oh Sookie, sometimes you just have to live dangerously." She answered as she walked towards one of her tables with a fresh pitcher of beer.

"Sookie you need to be careful. You don't want to get mixed up with vampires. They'll use you and throw you away when their done with you if they don't drain you first." Sam warned me.

"Oh Sam, you worry too much. I'm not getting involved with them. Bill moved into the old Compton house. He came to introduce himself since we are now neighbors. Eric owns the vampire bar in Shreveport that Tara and I went to last night."

"Then why is he here and not in his own bar?"

"He's here to thank me because I read a policeman's mind last night and warned him of a raid on his bar last night. Why are you so against vampires, Sam?" I questioned him. Sam and I had become very good friends in the last couple of years and I have never known him to take such a dislike to anyone.

"I just don't trust them and I'm worried about you getting involved with them, that's all."

Sam answered me.

"Sam, do you know what the best part of being with the vampire's is? I can't 'hear' them. You have no idea how peaceful that is."

"You can't hear them at all?"

"Not a bit. It's pure silence."

"That's really interesting. I wonder why. Have you ever tried to hear me Sookie?"

"No, you're my boss and my friend Sam. I try not to intrude on my friends thoughts. Sometimes I hear stuff I really wish I didn't know. That can be hard on a friendship."

"Try sometime Sookie. I think you'll be surprised at what you 'hear'."

Just then a group of young men at one of my tables called me over to order a refill on their pitcher of beer. I was still shaking my head at the strange conversation with Sam as I returned with their pitcher. The next hour went by quickly. The bar was busy tonight and I was relieved when my replacement arrived.

After getting Nicole up to speed on all the tables in our section I headed over to where Bill and Eric were still sitting. They did not look to happy with each other.

Eric rose from his seat when I approached their table. I could hear the people's thoughts around me. The men were wondering what crazy sookie was doing with a vampire. They were wondering if I was a fang banger. The women were to busy admiring the package that Eric came in.

"Are you ready?" Eric asked me.

"Sure" I answered him.

Leaning around Eric I said goodbye to Bill and told him that I would see him later. I thought I heard Eric growl.

I followed Eric out the front door and stopped when he did just at the edge of the parking lot.

"What's the matter did you lose your car?" I asked him.

"No, I didn't drive."

"If you didn't drive then how did you get here from Shreveport? That's an awful long walk."

"I didn't walk. I flew."

"Okay you'll have to explain that one to me but lucky for us I did drive. Let's go."

I led my way to the rear of the building and the employee parking lot. My old car was parked there and we got in. I turned to face Eric after I started the car.

"So where are we going? Anywhere in particular or should I just head to my house?" I asked him.

"Your house is fine."

It was a short drive to my house and we rode in reflective silence. Each of us lost in our own thoughts. I was enjoying the fact that I only had my own thoughts to contend with. I drove around the back of the house and unlocked the back door. I walked in and left the door open for Eric to follow. When I didn't hear him coming in behind I turned around to find him still standing on the back porch.

"I can not enter until you invite me in." He told me.

"You mean you really can't enter anybody's house without an invitation." He just nodded.

"Eric, you are most welcome to enter my humble home." I invited him in giving him a full theatrical bow. He started laughing as he entered the kitchen. He looked around him and took a seat at my kitchen table.

"I don't have any True Blood to offer you. I've never had a vampire guest before." I asked him as I poured myself a tall glass of Iced Tea.

"That is not a problem. Come over here and sit with me for a few minutes. I have a few things I'd like to talk to you about."

I walked over and sat on the chair opposite him. Now that I had time to think about things I realized I was alone with a vampire that I hardly knew. What was I thinking? I wonder if I took back his invitation into my home if he would have to leave. I sat wringing my hands nervously in my lap.

Eric stood and turned the chair beside me so that he could face me. He reached over and lifted my chin so that I was looking at his face.

"Do not fear me Sookie. You have nothing to fear from me. In fact I would like for us to become better acquainted. There is something special about you and you intrigue me. I have never been so interested in a human before. One day you will be mine and we will be lovers."

"Well, that's straight forward enough. I don't know if I like the sound of being yours because I don't know what that means exactly. I am also intrigued by you and would like to know you better as well. Why don't we start with a date and go from there."

"A date? I haven't been on a date in hundreds of years. Where should we go on this date?"

"Why don't you surprise me?"

"I'll pick you up at 9pm tomorrow night. Dress up."

"Alright, I'll be ready."

"I haven't thanked you for last night yet. But I will do that tomorrow night. I suspect that you are a telepath and that was how you knew but again we can discuss that tomorrow night. I do need to talk to you tonight regarding your new neighbor."

"Bill, What about him?"

"Do not trust him. He was sent here to do a job that nobody knows anything about. When I came here tonight to find you his scent is all around your house. He has been spying on you. I will be sending someone to keep an eye on him and to keep you safe if necessary until I discover what he is up to."

"All right I'll go with you on this. You know more about dealing with vampires than I do."

Eric stood then and reached out for my hand. I placed my small hand in his and he pulled me to my feet and into his broad chest. I heard him inhale and smell my hair as he caught me in an intimate embrace. I could feel just how well he wanted to get to know me.

I led him through the house and to the front door. Before I could open the door he had me pinned against it. He leaned down and kissed me passionately, igniting fires deep down in me. I was kissing him back with just as much passion as he was. Eric groaned and pulled back from me keeping his arms on either side of the door.

"We will leave it at that until tomorrow night. It is near dawn and when I have you I would like the whole night to enjoy all your sweet delicacies. Good night my sweet Sookie."

And with that he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric's POV

"Pam, I need to see you in my office." I called to her as she was finishing the closing of the bar. I headed past her and entered my office as she followed behind.

"What's up, Eric?" she asked as she seated herself on the leather sofa. I moved to my chair behind the desk and sat.

"I want to send someone to Bontemps to keep an eye on Bill. I don't trust that man and whatever he is doing it involves Sookie somehow. I will not let him take her to Sophie-Anne to be exploited for her talents"

"You're pretty protective of this human woman. Why her?"

"She is more than a human woman Pam. Her otherness intrigues me. I need to figure out what she is. My guess is that she is a telepath but there is also something more."

"Telepath's are pretty rare. That's probably why Bill and Sophie-Anne are after her."

"That's why we need to protect her. She is mine."

"Eric infatuated with a human. I love it" Pam laughed.

"Well you're going to love this even more then. Where do people go these days on dates?" I asked her. I knew this was going to send her into fits of laughter and she didn't disappoint me.

"You have a date. That's priceless, Eric."

"When you're done laughing maybe you could help me figure out where to go on this date. I told her to dress up so it has to be somewhere nice."

Pam swallowed back the rest of her laughter and put a serious look on her face as she thought about where I might take Sookie on our date.

"I got it." She exclaimed. "There is a gala at the museum tomorrow night opening the new Egyptian exhibit. Why don't you get Bobby to purchase two tickets to the gala? You can take her there and then there is also a concert in the park next door you can take in if you get bored looking at King Tut."

"Actually that is not a bad idea at all Pamela. I think I will do just that. I will leave a message for Bobby before I leave. Why don't you arrange for someone to watch Bill tomorrow night and then go home, it will be dawn soon." I left Bobby a message and left the bar. Bobby was my day man and he took care of anything that I needed done during daylight hours when I could not take care of them myself. He was going to be a busy man today.

Sookie's POV

Today is my day off. I slept in and then after breakfast and a little housework I decided to spend the afternoon in my lawn chair with a book I've been meaning to finish. I was enjoying a peaceful afternoon when I heard the unmistakable crunch of tires on my gravel driveway. I looked up from my book to see my brother Jason's truck parking next to my old car.

"Hey" I called out to him as he stepped out of the truck.

"Hey Sook" he answered as he pulled out the other lawn chair and sat beside me.

"What's up?" I asked. Jason didn't usually drop by unless there was a reason.

"I heard you had some visitors at Merlotte's last night." He said. This is the result of living in a small town.

"News travels fast around here doesn't it." I answered him.

"Sookie, what are you doing hanging around vampires? You're not a fang banger are you?" Jason actually sounded concerned. My brother and I have never been close but we still cared and loved each other.

"I'm not a fang banger and I'm not really hanging out with vampires either. Bill Compton moved into the old Compton house across the cemetery. He came into Merlotte's to introduce himself to me last night."

"What about the other one? Rene said you left with him last night."

"Well you can tell Hoyt that it is none of his business who I leave the bar with. Eric owns the Vampire bar in Shreveport. Tara and I went to check it out and I helped out with a situation. He came to thank me."

"I don't want you hanging around vampires Sookie their dangerous."

"Jason, I appreciate that your concerned, but don't be. I'm old enough to decide who I hang out with."

"Your going to see him again, aren't you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have a date with Eric tonight."

"Why can't you just date a normal guy, Sookie?"

"Jason, I can't date a normal guy because I hear everything they think. It ruins the date. I can't hear the vampire's thoughts at all. This will be the closest I have ever come to a normal date."

"Just be careful, Sookie."

Jason left then and I decided I had better go and start getting ready. I headed to the kitchen and prepared myself a sandwich. I knew vampires didn't eat so I figured we weren't going to dinner. Taking my sandwich I headed into my room to dig for something to wear. He said to dress up but not knowing what to dress up for was difficult. Not that there was a lot to choose from. I was more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl.

Just as I was ready to give up there was a knock at the door. Who could that be? I opened the door to find a small, almost mousey looking man with a large box in his arms.

"Ms Sookie Stackhouse?" He asked.

"Yes"

"My master told me to deliver this to you and to tell you that he will see you at nine." He then handed me the box and quickly left. I carried the box into the living room and removed the envelope that was on top. There was just one sheet of that thick paper they use for wedding invitations. I unfolded the paper and read the note.

_Incase you can't decide what to wear. This will look perfect on you._

_ I will see you soon. Eric_

I lifted the lid on the box and set it aside. Inside the top layer of protective tissue paper lay a beautiful turquoise blue cocktail dress. It was absolutely gorgeous and I had just the accessories to put with it.

I ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower and start to get ready for my date. I was both nervous and excited. I had no idea where we were going but judging by that dress it was going to be somewhere nice.

Once my hair and makeup were done I had to try on the dress. I just couldn't wait any longer. I slipped it on and turned to look at myself in the full length mirror. The dress had an empire waist that accentuated my bosom wonderfully. I was slipping on the silver sandals that I was going to wear with the dress when the doorbell rang.

I ran out to answer the door pulling the second sandal on as I went. I was a little embarrassed at not being quite ready when I passed the clock and realized he was a little bit early.

I opened the door with a smile on my face only to find Bill standing there.

"Oh! Hi Bill, sorry I thought you were my date." I decided not to mention who my date was because these two obviously did not like each other.

"Sorry, I caught you at a bad time."

"That's all right, what can I do for you?" I asked him trying to hurry him along so he would be gone before Eric arrived.

"I just came over to see if you wanted to accompany me to a concert in the park in Shreveport tonight. But obviously I am too late."

"Sorry Bill, maybe some other time we could do something."

"Sure, Where are you going anyways?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's a surprise."

Bill turned and looked down my driveway as we heard a car coming down my driveway. We both watched as a little red corvette stopped in front of the house.

Eric jumped out of the car and was on the porch beside me very quickly.

"Compton, why are you here?" he demanded of Bill.

"I came to see if Sookie wanted to join me at the concert at the park in Shreveport." Bill answered defensively. I really didn't want to hear this testosterone match so I excused myself to finish getting ready.

It only took me about five minutes to finish with my jewelry. I quietly headed back to the front door and then stopped when I heard part of Eric and Bills argument.

Eric was telling Bill that he would never be able to take me to someone named Sophie-Anne. He also told him that I was his and under his protection. I think Eric and I needed to discuss a few issues on our date tonight. I decided to file this away for later and just enjoy a date that didn't require my constant attention to keep out unwanted thoughts

I opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. Bill was gone and Eric stood leaning on the post. He wore a black suit with a tie the same color as my dress. If I thought he looked good in jeans and a t shirt, he looked amazing in this suit.

"You are beautiful." He simply said.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. So where are we off to?" I asked, locking the house behind me.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it." He answered as he opened the car door for me.


End file.
